Le Pari
by Paminformatic
Summary: Lorsque Bonnie Bennett gâche toutes ses chances avec Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah Mikaelson ne peut rester sans réagir. Pour se venger, elle charge son frère Kol, éternel Casanova, de séduire puis de briser le cœur de la jeune fille. Facile vous croyez? Que se passe-t-il quand les faux sentiments menacent de devenir réels? AU/AH
1. La liaison

**Coucou! Me voici avec ma toute nouvelle fiction TVD, et pour la première fois, ce n'est pas une Delena! J'ai récemment développé un intérêt soudain pour le Kennett, je sais pas, me semble qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez la lire, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Mesdames et messieurs, voici le premier chapitre de ma fic "Le Pari"!**

**ps. N'oubliez pas les reviews! ^_^**

**P4M**

* * *

**Le pari**

_Par Paminformatic_

**Synopsis:** Lorsque Bonnie Bennett gâche toutes ses chances avec Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah Mikaelson ne peut rester sans réagir. Pour se venger, elle charge son frère Kol, éternel Casanova, de séduire puis de briser le cœur de la jeune fille. Facile vous croyez? Que se passe-t-il quand les faux sentiments menacent de devenir réels? AU/AH

**1. La liaison**

Bonnie jura encore une fois alors que, sur la pointe des pieds, elle tentait d'attraper le livre désiré sur la dernière tablette de l'étagère. Le problème n'était pas seulement qu'elle arrivait à peine à l'atteindre, mais bien que la tablette était remplie, les livres serrés les uns contre les autres et difficiles à extirper de l'espace plus que restreint.

Fatiguée d'être étirée, elle décida de chercher un petit marchepied pour pouvoir finalement obtenir son foutu volume. Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les allées de la bibliothèque à la recherche du dit marchepied, elle crût entendre un geignement non loin.

« Génial! Songea-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Encore un couple en crise hormonal qui n'a pas trouvé d'autre endroit que la bibliothèque pour se tripoter. »

D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit, bien déterminée à dire sa façon de penser au couple qui venait polluer le silence de son sanctuaire. Mais lorsqu'elle tomba sur les coupables, sa mâchoire se décrocha. Et merde…

Stefan Salvatore, le petit ami d'Elena Gilbert, sa meilleure amie de toujours, en pleine session de « making-out » torride avec une fille… qui n'était pas Elena. La pétasse avec de longs cheveux blonds, des courbes à rendre jalouses les plus beaux mannequins féminins et un uniforme de cheerleaders que Bonnie soupçonnait d'être trafiqué et inconvenant au code vestimentaire du lycée. Pas de doute, c'était bien elle. Rebekah Mikaelson.

Rebekah et ses frères avaient emménagés il y a trois ans, alors que la jeune fille, la cadette, était entrée au lycée. Ils étaient riches, et cela attirait beaucoup de ragots à leur sujet. Certaines commères prétendaient qu'ils avaient tués leur parents afin d'obtenir leur généreux héritage. D'autres disaient que c'étaient des voleurs professionnels en cavale, un peu comme les frères Dalton, ou bien qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Faut dire qu'à toujours traîner entre eux, à se fermer au monde extérieur et à ruiner la vie des gens, les Mikaelson n'avaient pas vraiment une bonne réputation. À vrai dire, c'était la première fois que Bonnie voyait un membre de cette famille de barges interagir sérieusement avec un individu qui ne faisait pas partie de sa fratrie… Ok, la deuxième fois. Comment pouvait-elle oublier la trahison de Caroline qui avait choisit de succomber au charme de Klaus, le deuxième plus âgé de la fratrie? Alors que tout le monde lui disait de résister à cet homme aux allures de bad boy et à l'attitude plus qu'arrogante, Caroline s'était au contraire ouverte à lui, lui avait dévoilé ses secrets comme à personne d'autres, et le jour où sa mère lui avait interdit de le voir, elle avait simplement déclaré qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et que lui, « il prenait le temps de l'écouter et de la comprendre. » Honnêtement, Bonnie ne voyait pas comment Klaus pouvait être compréhensif quand il piquait ses crises de jalousie quand un garçon, particulièrement Matt et Tyler, s'approchait trop de Caroline. Celle-ci disait que c'était une magnifique preuve d'attachement, qu'il lui prouvait son amour en voulant la garder pour lui seul. Bonnie trouvait plutôt que cela ressemblait à de l'orgueil mal placée, mais bon, c'était son opinion…

Et maintenant, Rebekah avait le culot de piquer le petit-copain de sa meilleure amie? Elle n'allait certainement pas rester là sans rien faire.

-Stefan? Interpella-t-elle, le faisant sursauter.

-Bo-Bonnie? Balbutia-t-il en repoussant gentiment, mais fermement Rebekah. Qu'est-ce que… Oh! C'est… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! J'avais un cil dans l'œil et Rebekah m'aidait à l'enlever.

-Ha ouais? C'est une nouvelle technique de passer par la gorge avec sa langue?

-Bonnie… soupira Stefan en regardant autour de lui, anxieux. Ne le dis pas à Elena.

-Je ne vais rien lui dire. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais à toi. Si tu aimes vraiment Elena, tu lui diras la vérité. Trancha la jeune Bennett, sans aucune compassion. Maintenant, asséna-t-elle durement en se tournant vers Rebekah. Toi, pétasse, tu dégages d'ici. Vraiment, t'as rien de mieux à faire que de courir avec les mecs déjà pris?

-Elle le mérite pas… crût-elle entendre marmonner la jeune Mikaelson.

Avec un sourire mielleux, elle se tourna vers un Stefan désemparé et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

-Merci pour le rendez-vous, mon cœur. On se voit en gym?

Et avec un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Salvatore, elle contourna Bonnie et s'éloigna, la tête haute.

-Vraiment Bonnie, je ne sais pas quoi dire… murmura Stefan, piteux.

-Alors tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir. Parce que tu dois à Elena des explications et rapidement. Si d'ici la fin de la journée, elle n'a pas débarqué en pleurs chez moi, je lui dirai moi-même la connerie que t'as faite!

Avec ces dernières paroles, Bonnie partit dans la même direction que Rebekah, laissant un Stefan abasourdi sur place.

« Et merde! » cria-t-il intérieurement.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est court, mais les autres chapitres seront, je l'espère, plus longs, alors qu'on plongera plus dans la psychologie de Bonnie, l'arrivée de Kol et le passé des Originaux. Pour ceux qui se le demanderaient, dans cette fics, il n'y a pas de vampires, ni de loups-garous, ni de sorcières. Tous les personnages sont humains.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une reviews, c'est rapide, facile et ça fait tellement plaisir! :D**

**xoxo**

**P4M**


	2. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange

**Coucou! Voici déjà le chapitre 2! Je suis en feu, ne m'éteignez surtout pas, haha!**

**Pas de Bonnie dans ce chapitre, mais il explique assez spécifiquement pourquoi Bonnie et Rebekah se détestent, et ce qui s'est passé au lycée de Mystic Falls depuis l'arrivée des Mikaelson. (Rappelez-vous, ils sont arrivés juste à temps pour la rentrée de Rebekah en première année de lycée.) Pour info, Kol a environ 2 ans de plus que Rebekah. Il est sur le point de fêter ses 20 ans, et Rebekah ses 18 ans. Elle, Caroline, Elena et Bonnie sont en terminale. (Ainsi que tous leur amis qui sont dans leur classe dans la série, c'est-à-dire Matt, Tyler, Stefan...) Je pense bien intégrer Jeremy à cette fic, il aura le même écart d'âge avec Elena que dans la série. Il a donc 15-16 ans. **

* * *

**2. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**

Stefan avoua tout à Elena. Ce n'était pas un méchant garçon, il était simplement un peu perdu et ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait. Avec son frère qui était revenu dans le décor après des années d'absence, leur relation fraternelle qui n'avait plus la même dynamique, la fixation de leur père à les monter l'un contre l'autre, la pression qu'il mettait à Stefan pour le pousser à étudier en droit et non en littérature, sans parler de toutes les remises en questions que traversaient les adolescents à un moment ou à un autre, il avait un peu perdu la tête. Alors il avait rompu avec Elena, lui disant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps en dehors de Mystic Falls. Au grand étonnement de Bonnie, il avait également laissé tomber Rebekah. Elle avait piqué une sale crise quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée, qu'elle n'était qu'une distraction pour l'aider à s'évader et qu'elle ne comptait absolument pas pour lui. Bonnie les avait espionnés, et elle avait dû se mordre la joue très fort pour le pas rire en voyant la figure rouge de rage et l'air humilié de Rebekah qui tentait de garder son expression de fille cool qui n'en avait rien à cirer.

La vérité c'est qu'à la fin de la journée, Rebekah était rentrée chez elle et avait pleuré pendant plusieurs heures. Elle était au courant que ses méthodes pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait étaient un peu extrêmes, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait toujours été théâtrale, ses frères ne cessaient de le lui répéter. En vérité, elle appréciait réellement Stefan, elle aurait très bien pu tomber amoureuse de lui si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Elle passa tellement de temps à pleurer qu'elle n'entendit pas son frère aîné, Elijah, entrer dans sa chambre.

-Rebekah? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Interrogea-t-il, le regard soucieux.

Sa jeune sœur leva les yeux vers lui. Il était encore en tenue de chirurgien, et malgré son air épuisé, elle savait qu'il ne quitterait pas la pièce tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas répondu.

-Ho Elijah! Éclata-t-elle de nouveau en sanglots en accourant vers lui pour se réfugier dans ses bras.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Bekah? Demanda-t-il en caressant ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

-C'est… c'est ce mec… glapit-elle, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots bruyants. Il m'a plaquée! Tout ça à cause de cette… cette _garce_!

Elijah avait un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'elle racontait. S'il était tout à fait honnête, il avait du mal avec le fonctionnement des jeunes d'aujourd'hui tout simplement. À 34 ans, sa vie ne se résumait plus à un cœur brisé et à de la rancune envers tout le monde. Il était chirurgien urgentiste, il avait des choses plus importantes à penser que ce que les gens pensaient de lui, ou de ce qu'il projetait comme impression. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait les conneries que les gens de Mystic Falls racontaient au sujet de sa famille. C'était une des raisons pourquoi Kol avait postulé à Stanford et non pas à Duke. Si ce choix l'éloignait de sa famille, il l'éloignait aussi de cette ville et de son intolérance aux étrangers.

-Tu veux dire sa petite amie? Bekah, tu es encore allée te jeter dans les bras du premier venu sans chercher à savoir s'il était célibataire ou non?

-Non! Je… enfin si, mais c'est différent cette fois. Et ce n'est pas sa copine le problème, c'est cette fille, cette… _Bonnie Bennett_.

Bonnie Bennett… Oui, il connaissait ce nom. Caroline l'avait mentionné quelques fois lors de ses nombreuses visites au manoir. Bonnie, Caroline et Elena Gilbert formaient le trio de choc du lycée. Les trois inséparables, qui ne se lâchaient jamais d'une semelle. « Les copines avant les copains! Les avait-il un jour entendues en allant conduire Rebekah et Kol au lycée. Apparemment, cela n'avait plus lieu d'être lorsqu'elles avaient compris les rouages du lycée. Ça, au moins, ça n'avait pas changé depuis le temps où il était lui-même adolescent : la popularité entraîne le pouvoir, et pour avoir la popularité, il faut faire partie de l'élite, c'est-à-dire les cheerleaders et les sportifs. Elena et Caroline l'avaient compris, et étaient entrées dans les cheers. Elijah réprima une grimace lorsque la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Klaus quelques jours plus tôt à propos des bienfaits de la flexibilité des cheerleaders et de ses conséquences positives sur leur vie sexuelle. Enfin, Klaus avait parlé, lui il avait roulé des yeux devant les propos quelques peu macho de son frère. Par chance, Caroline n'était pas dans la pièce à ce moment… Enfin bref, si on en croyait Caroline, une fois qu'Elena et elle étaient entrées dans l'élite, leur nouveau statut social avait creusé un fossé entre Bonnie et elles, la jeune Bennett préférant se consacrer à ses études et prendre part à divers club sociaux de nature plus intellectuelle. Si elles étaient restées en bons termes, il était possible que Bonnie se soit sentie menacée quand Rebekah avait rejoint les cheerleaders et s'était rapprochée de Caroline et Elena. Depuis lors, une certaine animosité régnait entre la petite Bennett et Bekah.

-Laisse-moi deviner. Soupira Elijah alors que les sanglots de sa sœur semblaient diminuer de quelques décibels. Elle est allée voir Elena?

-Pire, elle a obligé Stefan à le faire, et maintenant, il m'a plaqué et a quitté la ville. Non seulement, Elena peut avoir n'importe quel autre mec, mais moi je suis celle qui passe pour une traînée alors que Stefan me plaisait vraiment!

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, Bekah. Tu surmonteras cette histoire, et dans quelques semaines, cela sera passé. Cela n'aura peut-être même pas d'impact sur ton quotidien.

-Tu veux rire? On nous déteste déjà, Elijah, et cette histoire ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Je ne peux pas rester à rien faire alors que Bonnie Bennett menace de détruire le début de bonne réputation que je me suis forgée.

-Bekah… gronda Elijah en guise d'avertissement. Non. Je t'interdis de t'acharner sur cette fille.

-Mais…

-Montres-toi plus mature pour une fois. Ignore-la

Rebekah fit la moue et se dégagea de son étreinte en croisant les bras et en tapant du pied, telle l'enfant capricieuse qu'elle était. Elijah sourit en revoyant sa sœur, plusieurs années plus tôt, prenant la même posture après qu'il ait refusé de l'accompagner au cirque. Il avait beau lui avoir répété que ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais bien qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas à cause de son examen du lendemain, rien n'y avait fait.

-Allez, va prendre une douche pour te relaxer. Kol doit déjà nous attendre à l'aéroport.

C'est vrai! Kol venait passer quelques jours avec eux. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de Rebekah alors que son aîné sortait de la pièce pour aller se changer. Attrapant son téléphone portable, elle composa le numéro de son aîné le plus jeune. Au bout de deux sonneries, il décrocha.

-Si c'est pas ma petite sœur préférée! Résonna la voix enjouée de son frère de 19 ans. Comment ça va, sœurette?

-Ça ira beaucoup mieux une fois que tu auras accepté de m'aider.

-Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-il, légèrement soucieux.

-Plus pour longtemps. Dis-moi, tu es toujours aussi doué pour foutre la merde partout où tu passes?

-C'est un don qui ne se perd pas. Ricana-t-il. Pourquoi?

-J'ai un plan de garce dans la tête, et j'ai besoin de toi pour le réaliser.

Elle put l'entendre rigoler franchement de l'autre côté du combiné.

-Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

* * *

**Vous avez tous remarqué l'énorme clin d'oeil à _Saving Hope_ ? Et oui, depuis que j'ai découvert cette série, je ne peux effacer l'image de Daniel Gillies en tenue de chirurgien de ma tête. Bon ok, il est chirurgien urgentiste et non pas chirurgien j'sais plus quoi comme dans SH, mais bon, il porte le même uniforme, haha!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, et non, Ama' je n'oublie pas "La Dernière Année", j'attend juste d'avoir plus d'idées et une structure plus précise de l'histoire dans ma tête avant de l'écrire et de la poster. Tu me connais, je change souvent d'avis en cours d'écriture, et si c'est déjà posté, c'est chiant d'être obligée de me démerder avec ce que j'ai écrit pour pouvoir écrire ce que je veux ensuite. xD**

**Sinon, vos impressions sur ce chapitre. Ressentez-vous un peu de compassion pour Rebekah? Le manque de compassion d'Elijah vous a-t-il fait rire? Allez hop! Reviews! ^^**

**xoxo**

**P4M**


	3. Le Plan Bonnie Bennett

**Coucou! Je sais que ç'a été long, mais je suis présentement en examens de mi-session et j'ai peu de temps pour écrire. Néanmoins, cela fait un moment que ce chapitre est écrit et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la poster avant aujourd'hui. Désolée. Mais là, je le met en ligne et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, celles que j'ai reçu jusqu'à maintenant me vont droit au coeur et je ne me lasse jamais de connaître vos réactions.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**3. Le Plan Bonnie Bennett**

Bonnie venait de sortir de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait un nouveau message sur sa boîte vocale.

« Bonnie, c'est Jeremy. Écoute, je sais que tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de temps, mais… Merde, ça me rend fou cette histoire! Je passe mes journées à me demander ce que j'ai fait de mal et réellement, je ne trouve pas comment j'ai pu te décevoir. Et puis, tu as besoin de temps pour quoi? Pour me plaquer? Désolé… Je ne devrais pas t'appeler après avoir picolé, mais s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de réponses. Rappelle-moi. »

La jeune Bennett soupira. Elle aimait vraiment Jeremy de tout son cœur, mais parfois leur différence d'âge semblait nettement plus visible. À 17 ans, Bonnie aspirait à une vie bien plus sérieuse que la plupart des filles de son âge. Elle se voyait déjà détenir son diplôme, quitter la fac au bras d'un mec génial qui serait le père de ses enfants. Elle voulait vivre comme une adulte, parce que c'était ce qu'elle serait bientôt. Malheureusement, Jeremy ne partageait pas ses aspirations. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était faire la fête, jouer au baseball et avoir la note de passage dans tous ses cours. Il n'était pas intéressé par la fac ou les études sérieuses, ni même un emploi stable avec une belle maison, un chien et 1,5 enfant. C'était un indifférent insouciant, un rêveur qui voulait tout avoir sans travailler pour. Tout le contraire de Bonnie qui était affreusement terre-à-terre. Elle était consciente de la dure réalité de la vie, elle savait que tout n'arrivait pas en criant « lapin! ».

Elle soupira de nouveau en effaçant le message. Elle allait devoir rappeler Jeremy un jour ou un autre, et elle allait devoir lui dire pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus être avec lui.

Mais ça allait devoir attendre demain. Pour l'instant, elle devait faire son devoir d'Histoire de la semaine.

Après avoir salué Niklaus à son arrivée au manoir, Kol se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient épuisants… Il était encore à se demander s'il devait vraiment dire la vérité à sa famille ou retourner comme si de rien n'était en Californie et tenter de rattraper le coup. Après tout, il n'était suspendu que pour un seul trimestre. Il pouvait toujours essayer de suivre les cours par enregistrements auditifs et se trouver un boulot entre-temps. Mais d'un autre côté, sa famille lui manquait. Partir en Californie n'avait pas été décidé par intérêt, mais par stratégie. La mauvaise réputation de sa famille, qu'elle soit fondée ou non, lui avait rendue la vie difficile au lycée. Bien sûr, il était populaire et la plupart des filles voulaient être vues à son bras, mais il savait que c'était simplement de l'hypocrisie. Les gens avaient beau agir de façon correcte avec lui, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'entendait pas ce qu'on disait dans son dos. Et il s'en fichait à vrai dire. Il était parti à Stanford parce qu'il voulait essayer de se bâtir une réputation par lui-même, dans une ville où personne ne le connaissait et où les gens auraient au moins un minimum de sincérité à son égard.

-Kol? L'appela Rebekah de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Mouais? Répondit-il, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller.

-Je peux entrer? Tu es décent?

-Je suis à poil sur mon lit, Bekah, tu peux entrer sans problème. Ricana-t-il moqueusement en levant la tête pour regarder en direction de la porte.

-T'es con… Bon, je peux entrer ou non?

-Ouais.

La porte s'ouvrit et la cadette entra dans la chambre de son frère pour venir s'installer en indien à côté de lui sur le lit.

-Tu as trouvé un plan d'attaque pour la garce de Bennett? Demanda-t-elle, allant droit au but.

-Ça m'aiderait vachement si je savais à quoi elle ressemble pour commencer. Et à quoi m'attendre venant d'elle.

-Et bien, elle voue un mépris infondé envers notre famille…

-Pour changer. Commenta-t-il en roulant des yeux.

-C'est une intello, une miss Je-Sais-Tout toujours plongée dans ses livres, ennuyeuse, aucun sens de l'humour…

-Charmant! Siffla-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Tu aurais pu me dire tout ça avant que j'accepte non? Elle est sexy au moins?

-Enlève-lui le balai qu'elle a dans le derrière, fringue-la mieux et ouais, elle peut être sexy. Sourit moqueusement Rebekah. Allons, grand frère! Ricana-t-elle. Je croyais que tu aimais les défis?

-J'adore les défis, mais c'en n'est plus un s'il est impossible dès le début.

-Essaie quand même. Sinon, elle risque de rencontrer ta batte de baseball que je t'aurai volée.

-Ouf! T'es dure Bex! Sourit narquoisement le plus jeune garçon Mikaelson.

-Elle le mérite! Protesta sa petite sœur. J'aimais beaucoup Stefan!

-Bien sûr que tu l'aimais! Il était en couple.

-Ferme-la! Siffla la jeune fille, mauvaise. Bonnie aussi est en couple. Enfin… plus ou moins. J'ai entendu entre les branches que c'était pas trop le bonheur dans son couple ces derniers temps.

-Tu veux que je joues les confidents mal intentionnés? Pour ça il faudrait qu'elle me fasse suffisamment confiance pour accepter de me parler.

-Tu es un garçon inventif. Clora Rebekah en se levant. Trouve une solution. Elle se tient généralement au Mystic Grill en passant.

Et avec un dernier sourire moqueur, elle quitta la pièce. Kol laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

**Au programme du prochain chapitre: la rencontre mouvementée de Kol et Bonnie, Elena se morfond après le départ de Stefan, et possibilité d'une scène Klaus/Caroline.**

**À bientôt!**

**P4M**


	4. La rencontre

**Deux chapitre en un après-midi? Je suis en feu! Et je suis pressée aussi alors, pas de longs discours, je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**4. La rencontre**

Lorsqu'il arriva au Mystic Grill le lendemain, il croisa le regard de Rebekah qui lui désigna le bar d'un signe de tête. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée et identifia sa nouvelle proie. Elle était assise, seule, avec un roman et un café. La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Kol quand il l'étudia fut que c'était un véritable gâchis qu'une beauté aussi innocente soit cachée sous un style vestimentaire peu flatteur. Elle portait un de ces longs pulls de laine rouge vin que portaient les dames âgées, et un pantalon à pattes d'éléphant noir avec une paire de ballerines noires. Elle devait passer inaperçu à côté des filles comme Rebekah ou Caroline, mais Kol pouvait reconnaître qu'elle était belle. D'une beauté discrète, certes, mais belle tout de même. D'ailleurs, son teint caramel lui donnait envie d'un bon capuccino avec supplément de caramel…

D'un pas déterminé, et avec son sourire le plus charmeur, il se dirigea vers le bar et prit place à côté de la jeune fille. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui.

-« Ça » hein? Tu n'as pas la phobie des clowns alors?

-Un psychopathe, c'est un psychopathe. S'il fallait se méfier de tous ceux qui ont un potentiel de meurtrier, on ne sortirait pas de chez nous. Répondit la jeune fille sans le regarder.

-Belle et intelligente, quoi demander de mieux de la part d'une femme?

Cette fois, elle releva la tête et le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

-Je peux t'aider? Demanda-t-elle avec un air agacé, en arquant un sourcil.

-Non, mais tu peux me laisser te payer le déjeuner. Je m'appelle Kol Mikael…

-Je sais qui tu es. Le coupa-t-elle. Et je te préviens tout de suite, ton petit numéro que tu sers aux autres filles ne marchera pas avec moi.

-Quel numéro? Sourit-il, innocent.

-Celui qui t'a permis de te taper la moitié des filles du lycée lorsque tu vivais encore ici. Répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

-Alors, tu te souviens que j'étais au même lycée que toi? s'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, et ce ne sont pas de bons souvenirs.

-T'es dure. Bouda-t-il.

-Je suis réaliste. Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Tu ne me donneras vraiment aucune chance? S'essaya-t-il à nouveau.

-Plutôt rester seule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Ow! Tu me brises le cœur.

-Je ne savais même pas que tu en avais un.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Elle avait du caractère, il devait le lui accorder.

Il allait relancer leur joute verbale quand Bonnie saisit son téléphone, dans sa poche, et regarda l'écran. Son air ennuyé et peut-être un peu coupable n'échappa pas à Kol qui prit le ton le plus concerné qu'il put pour lui poser la question suivante.

-Un souci?

-Oui… enfin, non! C'est juste… quelqu'un que je préfère éviter et qui vient de décider qu'il venait me rejoindre ici.

-Ton petit-copain?

-En quelque sorte… grogna la jeune Bennett. Et puis, de toute façon en quoi est-ce que ça te concerne?

-J'essaie juste d'être gentil. S'expliqua-t-il en levant les mains en geste d'apaisement.

-Arrêtes d'essayer. Ça ne marche pas, t'es pas crédible une seule seconde.

-T'es vraiment méchante! Protesta-t-il, faussement offensé.

-Pauvre chou! Si tu n'aimes pas ma façon de te parler, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller, non?

-Peut-être que j'aime être malmené? La taquina-t-il. Peut-être qu'un peu de douleur a tendance à me…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase que Bonnie éclata de rire, comme s'il venait de lui raconter la meilleure blague du siècle.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? Tu deviens folle? Demanda-t-il, clairement déboussolé.

-Bonnie? Intervint une nouvelle voix masculine en se rapprochant d'eux.

Kol tourna la tête vers l'adolescent qui venait d'arriver. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ou 16 ans, et la façon qu'il avait de regarder Bonnie lui confirma qu'il s'agissait du petit-ami plus si merveilleux dont lui avait parlé Rebekah.

-Salut, Jeremy. Sourit doucement Bonnie, comme gênée par la présence du garçon.

-Mec, ça te dérange si je te l'enlève pendant quelques minutes? Demanda le gamin. On doit parler, elle et moi.

-Non. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu peux le dire devant Kol. Répondit Bonnie avant qu'il ait pu répondre.

À quoi jouait-elle?

-Comme tu veux… grommela Jeremy. Bonnie, tu me manques. Terriblement. Je sais que je suis pas parfait. Et je sais que j'ai tendance à être un peu… excessif et la différence d'âge n'aide pas, mais…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, Jer', tu n'y es pour rien. Toi et moi, ça ne colle pas, c'est tout.

-Je peux changer ça. Je peux faire en sorte que ça colle, comme tu dis. Je…

-Jeremy, je suis passée à autre chose. Lâcha-t-elle un peu durement en prenant la main de Kol.

Cette fois, les deux jeunes hommes lui jetèrent un même regard choqué, mais elle ne broncha pas, et se contenta de tracer des formes indéfinies sur la paume de Kol avec son pouce.

-C'est une blague? S'exclama Jeremy, purement et totalement sous le choc.

Kol ne put s'empêcher de penser la même chose. Mais une fois la surprise passée, il songea que c'était sans doute une occasion inespérée de la faire plier à sa demande.

-Pas du tout. Déclara-t-il en entrant dans le jeu de Bonnie et en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Désolé, _mec_!

-Et ça fait longtemps? Voulut savoir Jeremy, suspicieux.

-Un bout de temps. Répondit de nouveau Kol sans laisser la jeune fille gérer la situation.

-Je vois… souffla le garçon. Saches que tu fais une erreur. Dit-il avec un dernier regard vers Bonnie avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le restaurant.

La porte n'était même pas encore totalement refermée que Bonnie se tourna vers Kol, le regard furibond.

-Ça ne va pas ou quoi? Maintenant, il va croire que je te fréquentais pendant que je sortais avec lui!

-Au moins comme ça, il va te laisser tranquille. Répliqua Kol avec un grand sourire enthousiaste.

-Crétin! Je voulais juste qu'il comprenne que c'était terminé et qu'il passe à autre chose. Qu'on reste amis. Maintenant, il va penser que je l'ai quitté parce que j'ai trouvé mieux que lui.

-Mais c'est le cas, ma douce…

La gifle l'atteignit avant qu'il n'ait pu remarquer qu'elle avait levé la main. Un instant, abasourdi, il porta la main à sa joue engourdie et la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle, avant que ses lèvres ne s'étendent en un rictus moqueur.

-D'accord, je l'ai méritée. Je suis désolé, contente? Pour me faire pardonner, laisse-moi t'offrir le déjeuner. S'il te plaît?

-J'ai déjà quelque chose d'autre de prévu. Je dois aller voir Elena. Elle pleure comme une fontaine depuis que ta sœur a mis la merde dans son couple.

Son ton était légèrement accusateur… Comme si c'était de sa faute!

-J'y suis pour rien! Protesta-t-il.

-Si les membres de ta famille pensaient un peu plus aux autres plutôt qu'à leur petite personne, les habitants de la ville vous détesteraient sans doute beaucoup moins.

-C'est noté… Autre chose?

-Non, c'est tout. Pour l'instant.

-Alors, on se revoit bientôt, _charmante_ Bonnie. Ta compagnie m'est si agréable. Ironisa-t-il.

Avec un dernier sourire mielleux, il la congédia, et elle se détourna pour sortir de l'établissement.

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Reviews, please!**


	5. Problèmes de filles

**Salut tout le monde! Alors voilà, j'ai eu un peu de temps à consacrer à mon écriture alors j'en ai profité pour pondre ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira,**

**Bisous,**

**P4M**

* * *

**5. Problèmes de filles**

Son corps retomba lourdement contre le matelas alors qu'elle lâchait un bruyant soupir en redescendant du septième ciel où l'avait conduit son amoureux. Ses cheveux blonds collaient à sa nuque et à son front pendant que son amant enfouissait son visage dans son cou, haletant entre deux baisers.

Une fois que leur « high » fut passé, Caroline regarda l'heure. Elle devait se lever, elle avait rendez-vous avec Bonnie et Elena. C'était la première fois en presque un mois qu'elles se retrouvaient seules toutes les trois.

-Nik… murmura-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux pour attirer son attention.

-Mmm? Se contenta-t-il de marmonner, sans lever la tête.

-Il faudrait que tu bouges. Je dois rencontrer Bonnie et Elena dans moins d'une heure.

Elle l'entendit distinctement grogner alors qu'il mettait encore plus de poids pour la garder sous lui. Caroline roula des yeux face à son côté possessif qui reprenait le dessus.

-Niklaus Mikaelson, je t'ordonne de me laisser sortir de ce lit! Commanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé tout de même.

Cette fois, il leva la tête et Caroline sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous l'intensité de ses yeux bleu-vert. Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Klaus avant qu'il ne plonge sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser fougueusement, son excitation ravivé frottant contre l'intimité de sa copine.

-Non! Refusa fermement la jolie blonde en le sentant prêt à la pénétrer. Je n'ai plus le temps pour ça, Klaus. Il faut vraiment que je me prépare.

Une once d'agacement passa dans le regard de son petit-ami avant qu'il ne soupire et ne roule sur son côté du lit. Caroline lui fit un sourire victorieux, face auquel il roula des yeux, et se leva pour chercher ses vêtements. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'était douchée, maquillée et habillée et était prête à sortir.

-Tu comptes revenir après ta réunion? Demanda Klaus, lui aussi maintenant habillé, avec son carnet à croquis sur les genoux.

-Ce n'est pas une réunion, c'est un brunch entre filles, et pour répondre à ta question, tout dépendra de ce que Bon' et 'Lena ont prévu pour le reste de la journée. Je t'appelle, d'accord? Sourit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement. Bye bye, je t'aime!

Et avant que Klaus ait pu étirer la conversation, elle sortit en coup de vent.

-Alors, tu vas faire quoi? Soupira Bonnie, légèrement agacée. Pleurer Stefan pour le reste de ta vie?

-Je ne pleure pas, Bonnie. Répliqua Elena. Je médite sur son absence, c'est différent.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ton téléphone en espérant recevoir un texto ou un appel… souligna Caroline en prenant une grande bouchée de ses œufs brouillés.

-Il m'a dit qu'on resterait en contact. Que ce n'était pas forcément fini pour de bon. C'est pas ce dont ça a l'air pour le moment! Grogna la jeune Gilbert, irritée.

-T'as reparlé à Rebekah depuis? Demanda la blonde.

-Ça va pas la tête? Si je la croise, soit je la tue, soit je… Non, je la tue un point c'est tout!

-Dire qu'elle se disait notre copine… soupira Caroline en mangeant un morceau de bacon.

-On dirait qu'elle l'est encore pour toi. fit Bonnie d'un ton légèrement accusateur. Tu rigolais avec elle l'autre jour au Grill.

-Je sors avec son frère! Je vais quand même pas me mettre à l'éviter quand je passe la majorité de mon temps libre chez elle!

-En parlant de ses frères, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, Kol? Je croyais qu'il était à la fac?

Caroline haussa les épaules.

-Il n'est ici que quelques jours. Une semaine de cours suspendus pour j'sais plus trop quelle occasion ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Tant mieux. Sourit Bonnie, satisfaite.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore?

-Ce connard a eu le culot de venir m'aborder ce matin. Raconta la jeune Bennett. Et en plus, il a joué le malin devant Jeremy!

-T'es pas sérieuse? Manqua de s'étouffer Elena. Pourquoi un Mikaelson prendrait la peine de t'aborder? Je crois que de ceux qui se méfient d'eux, c'est toi la plus facile à repérer.

-Aucune idée. Une chose est sûre, je ne lui fait pas confiance. Caroline, si tu pouvais… hésita-t-elle un peu en se mordant la lèvre.

-Enquêter? Proposa Caroline avant de prendre une gorgée de jus d'orange. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que peut-être son intérêt pour toi était purement innocent? Peut-être que tu lui plais vraiment, ce ne serait pas impossible.

-Caroline, soupira Bonnie. Sois sérieuse et descend de ton nuage rose deux petites minutes. Kol était au lycée quand on y est entrées, vrai? Tu te souviens de ce qu'il faisait? Il couchait avec à peu près tout ce qui portait une jupe ou des shorts trop courts. C'est pourquoi je ne comprend pas ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir, je veux dire… Je ne ressemble pas à son gibier habituel… Je ne suis pas cheerleader, et je ne m'habille pas en... afin mon style vestimentaire est plutôt discret comparé à celui de ces nunuches qui se trainent à ses pieds.

-Peut-être que son temps passé à Stanford lui a fait ouvrir les yeux? Peut-être qu'il voit la vie d'un point de vue plus réfléchi maintenant?

-Sérieusement, Caro? Tu y crois toi? ricana amèrement Elena.

-Bon ok, croire que Kol puisse être mature est peut-être un peu fantaisiste, mais… Vous savez, dans le fond, ni lui, ni aucun de ses frères, ni même Rebekah. ne sont réellement mauvais.

-Rebekah a détruit mon couple, Caroline! S'offusqua la jeune Gilbert.

-Stefan a sa part de responsabilité aussi… marmonna Caroline entre ses dents.

-Et maintenant, Kol a peut-être foutu en l'air la relation de l'une de mes plus vieilles amies, avec mon frère! Enchaîna Elena, livide de rage. Cette famille est un poison pour ceux qui s'en approche. Tu le verrais si tu n'étais pas toujours fourrée dans les draps de Klaus!

Caroline resta silencieuse un moment, interdite. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les trois amies d'enfance, pendant qu'Elena tentait de reprendre son calme après une bouffée de colère quelque peu inhabituelle chez elle.

-J'ai besoin d'un verre. Finit-elle par marmonner avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le bar où Matt Donovan, son ex, nettoyait les verres.

-Je m'inquiète pour elle. Souffla Bonnie. Elle n'est plus la même depuis que Stefan est parti.

-Ouais, bah faut croire que son ego en a prit un sale coup. Après tout, ce ne sont pas tous les hommes qui osent tromper Elena Gilbert. Lâcha platement Caroline, son ton à mi-chemin entre l'amertume et la pitié.

Bonnie n'ajouta rien et les deux filles finirent leur repas en silence.

Pendant ce temps, sur le terrain de baseball local, Kol se défoulait en frappant les balles que la machine lui lançait. Il commençait à être un peu en nage lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha de lui.

-Je croyais que tu étais avec Bonnie? L'interrogea le garçon en le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

-Elle avait des projets pour le déjeuner. Répondit-il en tâchant d'avoir l'air nonchalant.

-Tu vas la retrouver bientôt? Insista l'intru.

-Probablement. C'est ma copine, tu te souviens? Sourit-il, narquois, en tapant la dernière balle.

À ce faux rappel à l'ordre, le jeune homme se renfrogna.

-Pourquoi t'es là, Jeremy? Soupira Kol en retirant sa casquette pour se passer la main dans ses cheveux humides de sueur,

-Je suis venu t'avertir. Avoua le jeune Gilbert, soudainement enhardi. Je n'approuve pas ta relation avec ma copine. Oui, tu as bien compris. C'est _ma_ copine, et je sais qu'elle m'aime autant que je l'aime. Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer entre vous, c'était seulement un moyen de tenter de m'oublier.

-Et tu ne saisis pas le message derrière ça? S'amusa le jeune Mikaelson. Si elle essaie de t'oublier, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle ne veut plus rien savoir de toi?

-Ou bien, elle a peur. S'entêta Jeremy. Bonnie a ce défaut, elle se remet sans cesse en question et elle réfléchit beaucoup trop pour rien. Elle stresse sans arrêt, et passe son temps à songer au prochain mouvement, au lieu de savourer l'instant présent. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle veut, mais ce dont elle a besoin pour l'instant, c'est d'un gars qui approuve ce qu'elle fait, quoi qu'il arrive ou ce qu'elle décide.

-Et là, elle décide de prendre du recul. Pourtant, tu ne la laisses pas faire. Songea Kol à voix haute. Non, tu sais quoi? Je crois que ce dont elle a besoin c'est de quelqu'un qui la fasse sentir vivante, qui sache la sortir de sa zone de confort tout en sachant jusqu'où elle est capable d'aller et ne pas dépasser cette limite.

-Tu crois ça? Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Bonnie. Elle est tout sauf imprévisible. Chaque action est préméditée et réfléchie.

-Et je compte bien changer cela. Déclara Kol en lui tendant la batte. Tiens, tu devrais frapper quelques balles. Ça aide à sortir la frustration et à faire le vide.

Et sous le regard mauvais de Jeremy, Kol s'éloigna en direction de sa voiture, un nouvel objectif en tête.

Apprendre à Bonnie Bennett à s'amuser.

* * *

**Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? :) Laissez des reviews, elles me font trop plaisir! :)**


	6. Respectez vos aînés

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Primo: J'ai pas encore vu le 4x12, mais SÉRIEUSEMENT? Ma première réaction après m'être volontairement spoilée, ça été "M-Mais... Et le Kennett alors?" Ils leur ont même pas laissé une chance, pas même une petite taquinerie, NADA! Ils nous ont tué le poussin dans l'oeuf, that's it! Pfff! Pas juste, surtout que le regard qu'ils ont échangé dans le 4x10 quand elle ne l'a pas reconnu indiquait CLAIREMENT que si tu passes outre le fait qu'il est un méchant Originel supposément sans coeur, ce qu'elle voit à l'extérieur, elle trouve ça ****_yummy_****! Avouez, dans ses yeux, c'était totalement écrit: "Wow! Beau gosse! Me semble que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part... Merde! C'est Kol! Mais bon, il est encore beau gosse!" hahaha!**

**Écoutez, il est tard, chez moi, et j'ai tendance à sortir n'importe quoi quand je suis fatiguée, alors je vais vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre tout juste sortit de mon cerveau que j'entend crier: "Café! Café!" et je vais de ce pas, me préparer à dormir, si je veux pouvoir me lever à une heure convenable demain pour vous écrire le chapitre 7 avant d'aller en cours. Et je dois aussi m'avancer dans le chapitre 31 de "Une Nouvelle Chance" Arrghh! Dure dure la vie d'auteure!**

**Ok, ok, je sors! ;)**

* * *

**6. Respectez vos aînés**

Matt jeta un regard inquiet en posant le verre d'eau fraîche devant une Elena complètement bourrée et effondrée sur le dessus du bar.

-Elena, tu devrais peut-être rentrer, non? Tenta-t-il doucement en secouant l'épaule de sa plus ancienne amie.

-Mmm... marmonna-t-elle en relevant la tête, à moitié dans les vapes. Non... Où est ma commande? Se renfrogna-t-elle. Je t'ai demandé une bière, pas un verre d'eau.

-Déjà, je pourrais me faire virer et aller en prison pour t'avoir servie de l'alcool alors que t'es encore mineure. Et puis, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu tombes dans un coma éthylique. T'en a déjà eu plus que ce que tu es normalement capable d'encaisser.

-Laisse, Matt, je m'en charge. Intervint soudain une voix féminine qui fit siffler Elena de mépris.

-Éloignes-toi de moi, Bex! N'oses même pas me toucher!

-Tu dois rentrer chez toi, Elena. Insista Rebekah en ignorant la hargne dans la voix de la jeune Gilbert. Si quelqu'un d'autorité entre ici et te voit comme ça, tu vas avoir de gros ennuis.

-Dans ce cas, je dirai que c'est de ta faute, parce que c'est le cas! S'entêta la jolie brune qui, dans le moment, n'avait plus l'air de rien. Tu m'as piqué mon copain, il s'est enfui à cause de toi, et je me retrouve toute seule par ta faute! Commença-t-elle à crier en se levant, visiblement prête à donner une leçon à la jeune Mikaelson, même si elle avait du mal à tenir debout.

Rebekah et Matt ne la lâchaient pas des yeux, tous les deux choqués par son comportement si anormalement agressif, et aussi soucieux qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à leur amie dans l'état qu'elle était.

-Il y a un problème, ici? Intervint de nouveau une voix dans le dos d'Elena.

Si la subite rougeur sur les joues de Rebekah avait échappé à la jeune Gilbert, celle-ci se trouvait être dans le même état sans même avoir besoin de voir l'inconnu qui était intervenu. Sa voix était jeune, mais autoritaire et ferme, avec une nuance de douceur qui montrait qu'il s'inquiétait un minimum pour elle. Elle sentit une main large et forte se poser doucement sur son épaule et l'obliger à se retourner, et elle tomba nez à nez avec le plus bel homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans sa courte vie. L'homme n'était pas si grand, mais il avait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle et il était solidement bâti, sans pour autant avoir l'air d'une armoire à glace comme Matt. Ses jeans foncés, son tee-shirt à col en « v » noir, ses bottes et sa veste de cuir rajoutaient à l'air naturellement « bad boy » que lui donnaient ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux d'un bleu translucide. En le voyant, Elena crût qu'elle allait bel et bien s'effondrer, au moins comme excuse pour qu'il la rattrape et la tienne dans ses bras. Oui, ça sonnait comme un bon plan...

En roulant volontairement des yeux, comme si elle perdait lentement conscience, elle se laissa tomber, et le sentit la rattraper.

-Wô là! S'exclama-t-il en la tenant contre lui et en tapotant doucement son visage pour la forcer à garder les yeux ouverts. Doucement, princesse. Tu ne tiens pas à te casser quelque chose en plus d'avoir la gueule de bois demain matin, n'est-ce pas? Allez, ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi.

Elle obéit, et sentit son ventre se tordre de désir en voyant ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui ne regardait qu'elle. Seulement elle. Soûle comme elle était, la lueur de compréhension et d'amusement qui passa dans ses yeux lui échappa alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

-Dis-moi, ma jolie, quel est ton nom? Demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Elena. Répondit-elle aussitôt.

-Elena quoi? Insista-t-il.

-Elena Gilbert.

La lueur d'amusement dans son regard s'accentua. En l'aidant à se redresser, il attrapa sa veste qu'elle avait laissée sur le bar, et l'aida à l'enfiler pendant qu'elle le dévisageait, intriguée.

-Et bien, mademoiselle Gilbert, vous allez venir avec moi. Vous avez besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Hé minute! Intervint Matt, alors qu'Elena commençait à le suivre sans poser de question. Vous êtes qui d'abord? Qui nous dit qu'on peut vous faire confiance avec elle?

-Relaxe, mec. Je suis son beau-frère.

Matt et Rebekah lui jetèrent le même regard incrédule, réclamant une preuve. En roulant des yeux, l'inconnu sortit son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jeans et en tira son permis de conduire qu'il leur tendit impatiemment. Matt le scruta quelques secondes avant de le lui rendre.

-Génial, comme si elle avait besoin d'un deuxième Salvatore... marmonna-t-il entre ses dents alors que Damon s'éloignait avec la jeune Gilbert qui commençait à somnoler debout.

Après avoir passé la journée avec Bonnie à faire du lèche-vitrine, Caroline raccompagna son amie chez elle avant de rentrer à son deuxième domicile, qui aurait pu très bien être considéré comme son premier vu le temps qu'elle y passait. Alors qu'elle stationnait sa « Golf GTI » blanche à côté du « Coupé-cabriolet SLK » noir de Klaus, elle remarqua que le SUV bronze d'Elijah était également dans le stationnement, signifiant qu'il avait fini de travailler plus tôt. En entrant dans la maison, elle huma immédiatement l'odeur de la lasagne au poulet qui était la spécialité de l'aîné Mikaelson. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se prendre une bouteille d'eau et salua celui-ci au passage.

-Bonsoir, Elijah. Sourit-elle.

-Caroline. Répondit-il, lui aussi en souriant. J'espère que tu restes pour dîner, parce que Rebekah s'est défilée pour aller dîner au Grill et je n'ai aucune envie de rester seul avec Niklaus et Kol qui ont une fâcheuse tendance à se mettre à deux pour me casser les pieds.

-Est-ce que ma présence va réellement changer quelque chose? Rigola-t-elle.

-Du côté de Kol, peut-être pas, mais Klaus a tendance à mieux se tenir lorsque tu es là.

-Mon dieu! S'il se tient bien en ma présence, je n'ai aucune envie de savoir comment il agit quand je ne suis pas là!

-Note bien que je n'ai pas prétendu qu'il se tenait _bien_, seulement qu'il se tenait _mieux_. Tiens, en parlant du loup... soupira-t-il alors que Klaus entrait dans la cuisine.

-Elijah, tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de séduire ma copine j'espère. Lança Klaus, joueur et visiblement de bonne humeur.

-Non, Klaus, j'agis comme ça avec tout le monde, ça s'appelle des bonnes manières. Rétorqua Elijah en surveillant la lasagne dans le four.

-Ça doit être quelque chose d'ennuyeux parce que seul toi semble en être doté dans la famille. Ricana son frère en enlaçant Caroline par derrière et en plaçant un baiser sur sa tempe.

-C'est vrai que Kol et toi, vous pouvez être casse-pied. Le taquina Caroline.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger ce matin. Susurra-t-il à son oreille. Tu semblais même... très enjouée. Ajouta-t-il en mordillant son lobe.

-Pitié! Grogna Kol en se joignant à eux dans la cuisine. Trouvez-vous une chambre!

-On pensait justement à la tienne, Kol. Sourit narquoisement Klaus en relevant la tête vers son cadet.

-Peu importe, Nik. Lorsque Caroline m'aura vu sortir de la douche dans toute ma splendeur, elle te quittera.

Caroline dût retenir un gloussement en sentant Klaus se tendre derrière elle, sa jalousie piquée au vif.

-Ton narcissisme n'a d'égal que ton idiotie, Kol. Gronda-t-il, mécontent.

-Et ta jalousie n'a d'égal que ta fierté, Niklaus. Rétorqua celui-ci, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Ça suffit les enfants! Intervint Elijah. Taisez-vous avant que ça n'en vienne aux mains.

-C'est lui qui a commencé!

-Kol... le réprimanda l'aîné sur un ton d'avertissement.

Caroline lui vint en aide en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

-Viens, allons prendre une douche avant le dîner. Suggéra-t-elle, sachant très bien que le sexe était un excellent moyen pour lui de relâcher la pression.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite vers sa salle de bain personnelle. Klaus la suivit mollement, sans lâcher Kol du regard. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe moqueur de la main, ce qui lui valut une claque à l'arrière de la tête de la part d'Elijah. Il jeta un regard noir à son aîné tandis que son autre frère arborait un petit sourire satisfait et se détournait finalement pour suivre sa belle en dehors de la cuisine.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'Elijah se fut enfermé dans son bureau, Klaus et Caroline dans leur chambre et que Rebekah n'était toujours pas rentrée, Kol ouvrit son Mac et chercha un moyen de s'occuper. Après avoir regardé quelques vidéos comiques qui finissaient toujours par se ressembler, il décida de se connecter sur Facebook. Aussitôt authentifié, le réseau social lui proposa quelques suggestions d'amis qu'il pouvait connaître. Il sourit moqueusement lorsqu'il vit le nom de Bonnie Bennett. En ricanant, il cliqua sur l'icône d'invitation, puis lui laissa un message.

« Salut beauté,

Je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases. J'ai agis comme un con, laisse-moi l'occasion de me racheter s'il te plaît. Je te propose quelque chose : rejoins-moi au Mystic Grill demain, à l'heure du déjeuner. Juste pour parler, c'est promis. Si je t'énerve trop, je te donne même le droit de m'insulter, ça te va?

À demain j'espère,

-Kol. »

Il cliqua sur « envoyer » et décida d'aller faire un peu de ménage dans ses contacts. Il y avait au moins la moitié qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir rencontré.

Après un bon quart d'heure, un petit « ping » l'avertit qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Son sourire amusé revint quand il vit que c'était de la part de Bonnie.

« Ok, je te retrouve là-bas demain, mais c'est bien parce que je n'ai rien à faire et que je ne veux pas assister aux démonstrations d'affection dégoûtantes entre mon père et sa copine. Oh! Et c'est pas la peine de m'inviter, je suis capable de payer mes dépenses toute seule.

À demain visiblement,

-Bonnie. »

Kol sourit de toutes ses dents. Au moins, elle considérait la possibilité d'aller déjeuner avec lui, même si ce n'était que parce qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Après avoir confirmé l'heure par message, il se déconnecta et se mit au lit en songeant à comment tourner ce simple dîner en quelque chose de régulier.

Vers 23h, Klaus soupira et jeta un ultime regard vers sa petite-amie qui était toujours plongée dans son livre de chimie, à étudier son tableau périodique.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez étudié pour ce soir? Demanda-t-il, le plus patiemment possible.

-Je suis nulle en chimie. Répliqua-t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'étude supplémentaire. Ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui et en voyant son regard confus.

Pour toute réponse, il roula des yeux et se leva pour venir se placer derrière elle, le menton sur le dessus de son crâne et ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie par ce simple geste d'affection, qui, dans de rares moments comme celui-là, ne mènerait pas nécessairement à une nuit épuisante de sexe torride.

Néanmoins, elle sentit le besoin de l'entendre lui confirmer que c'était bien l'un de ces moments.

-Tu n'as pas encore eu suffisamment de sexe aujourd'hui? D'abord ce matin, puis avant le dîner... murmura-t-elle, comme si ça lui était égal.

-Bien que je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour me passer de ton corps sublime, parfois j'aime simplement m'endormir en te serrant contre moi. Expliqua-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

C'était la vérité. Bien sûr, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, ils feraient toujours l'amour avant de dormir, mais il était assez observateur pour comprendre que parfois, Caroline avait besoin d'être rassurée et de savoir qu'il ne basait pas leur relation uniquement sur le sexe. Et comme elle représentait tout pour lui, il était bien plus qu'heureux de se plier à ses signaux muets lorsqu'elle voulait passer en mode « tendresse » et délaisser un peu le mode « passion ».

Caroline sembla satisfaite par ses paroles, car elle tourna la tête et leva le visage vers le sien pour qu'il saisisse ses lèvres. Le baiser se prolongea pendant une bonne minute, puis Klaus la souleva de la chaise et la transporta jusqu'au lit sur lequel il l'allongea avant de se coucher à côté d'elle et de continuer à l'embrasser. Il n'y avait aucune hâte, aucune arrière-pensée derrière leurs baisers, seulement de la tendresse. C'était une facette de Nik que peu de gens avaient l'occasion de voir, mais Caroline savait que contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient penser de son petit-ami, l'importance que celui-ci accordait à l'aspect physique de leur relation pouvait être justifiée puisque c'était la prolongation de ce qu'ils partageaient émotionnellement et intellectuellement.

Quinze minutes plus tard, leurs embrassades avaient laissé la place au simple confort d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Caroline sentait que Klaus tombait lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

-Nik? Appela-t-elle doucement, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux.

-Mmm? Marmonna-t-il, à moitié endormi.

-Tu crois que Kol manigance quelque chose?

Son petit ami fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux, visiblement dérouté. En se redressant, il chassa la fatigue de son visage d'un frottement de la main et regarda sa petite amie qui semblait perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il pourrait manigancer quelque chose? Voulut-il savoir, curieux.

-Il a abordé Bonnie au Mystic Grill ce matin.

-Et?

-Il sait aussi bien que nous à quel point Bonnie est... méfiante, quand ça en vient à votre famille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait perdre son temps à draguer quelqu'un qui le déteste?

-Va savoir. Peut-être qu'il a le béguin pour elle malgré cela? Ou bien, il s'ennuie et il veut simplement s'amuser?

-C'est cette option qui m'inquiète le plus... avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui parler? Même si je suis pas mal sûr que ton amie est parfaitement capable de repousser cet idiot qui me sert de petit frère. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était subtil de toute façon. S'il cherche juste à jouer avec elle, elle le remarquera tout de suite.

-Mouais... Tu as raison, Bonnie est une grande fille. Soupira-t-elle en enfonçant sa tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller. C'est juste qu'avant, elle souriait tout le temps, et maintenant... je sais pas, elle a l'air si triste et si distante. Je me sens un peu responsable... Elena et moi l'avons un peu mise à part depuis deux ans.

-Chérie, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu vis ta vie de la manière que tu le veux. Bonnie n'a pas à douter de ton amitié parce que tu fais des choix différents des siens.

Elle lui sourit doucement, reconnaissante, pendant qu'il embrassait sa tempe.

-Maintenant, dors. La gronda-t-il gentiment. Ta mère va me botter le cul si elle croit que je ne m'occupe pas bien de toi. Déjà qu'elle ne m'aime pas...

-Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas! Protesta Caroline en roulant des yeux. Elle s'inquiète simplement parce que tu es plus vieux... Elle préfèrerait...

-Elle préfèrerait que tu sois toujours avec Tyler Lockwood... termina-t-il avec amertume.

-On ne va pas retomber sur ce sujet ce soir, Nik. Tu as raison, il faut que je dorme. Et toi aussi, si tu veux être en forme pour la soirée donnée par ton frère. Dois-je te rappeler que tu dois prononcer un discours que tu n'as toujours pas écrit? Le taquina-t-elle pour échapper au sujet sensible qu'était Tyler.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Elijah me l'a refilé. Je n'étais même pas en bons termes avec Esther.

-Je crois qu'il croit que ce serait bien pour toi d'extérioriser ce que tu n'as jamais pu dire à ta mère avant sa mort. Supposa la jolie blonde en posant une main sur sa joue rugueuse.

-Je crois qu'il devrait arrêter de jouer au thérapeute. Grogna-t-il en retour en roulant des yeux. Il est chirurgien, pas psychiatre.

-La famille est quelque chose qui lui tient énormément à cœur. Expliqua patiemment sa petite amie pour défendre son beau-frère favori. C'est important pour lui que tous les membres se sentent liés les uns aux autres, les vivants comme les défunts.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de me sentir lié à Esther…

-Je sais, Nik, souffla-t-elle, compatissante. Mais fais au moins l'effort pour ton frère.

Alors qu'il acquiesçait, absent, elle se cala contre lui et l'attira pour lui donner un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant qu'il ne se retourne pour fermer la lampe sur la table de chevet.

* * *

**Ok, pour une raison qui m'échappe, la mise en page est vachement bizarre... En tout cas, pour moi, c'est déroutant, mais bon j'aime me plaindre pour rien alors faites pas attention à moi hein!**

**Sur ce, bonne nuit chers lecteurs, je vous aime de tout mon coeur et merci infiniment de me lire assidûment à chaque fois que je poste, même si j'ai la fâcheuse habitude d'être irrégulière dans mes posts et longue à écrire parfois. Je sais que je ne reviens jamais sur vos reviews comme le font certains auteurs ici, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vous lis pas hein! Je lis chacune de vos reviews et elles me donnent le sourire à chaque fois, et encore plus quand vous prenez le temps de m'écrire en mp, c'est une façon plus personnelle de me dire que vous aimez ce que j'écris, et ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous répondre, même si c'est majoritairement pour répondre à la question "Tu postes bientôt? Il me semble que ça fait longtemps!" par "Bhaaa! J'sais pas là, j'suis pas mal occupée, avec l'école et blablabla!"**

**Donc merci à tous pour votre soutien, sur cette fic et sur les autres, merci de votre tolérence vis à vis mon manque d'assiduité et l'irrégularité de mes posts. Merci merci merci! Je vous aime!**

**Pam**


End file.
